buglepediafandomcom-20200214-history
Roxas
A world renown swordfighter, Roxas grew up on the streets of Wisconsin, abandoned by his parents. Roxas started his swordfighting career by beating up kids with a toy Katana after robbing a toy store. After spending years of honing his edge, Roxas became the strongest user of Edge in all of Wisconsin, and sent out an invitation to anyone with a reputation as an Edge user on his path to defeat them all to acquire the rank of Supreme Master Edgelord,'' ''which he easily surpassed after a short time''.'' At age 20 Roxas had reached a near uncontainable level of Edge, and entered the World Edge Tournament to attempt to satiate the demands of his Edge. Near the end of the tournament Roxas faced Andrew the Penguin whom he had formed a hard rivalry with. Roxas was beaten so hard he lost all ability to fight and thrown into the streets. This is considered the fall of Roxas, and it led to insanity and his eventual death. Childhood to Adolescence Roxas was abandoned by his parents at the age of 4. He lived at an orphanage for a few months before getting reprimanded for punching and kicking other kids, which caused him to get even angrier and escaping. A toy store reported a robbery short time after saying a toy had been stolen by a young child, evidence heavily points to it being performed by Roxas. After this, there are many beatings and fights reported across the years. At age 13 Roxas finally sold his soul to a demon and acquired his Edge powers, which he immediately started training to become stronger. After getting his Edge powers nothing could stop Roxas from fighting and assaulting anyone he wanted to. This accumulation of Edge only heightened the demand for violence to satiate the Edge. In his many fights, Roxas ran into Andrew the Penguin and the two grew an intense rivalry. The fights between Andrew and Roxas have been known to be ultimately destructive and lethal, their fiercest fight destroying half of Detroit, Michigan. World Edge Tournament and the Fall of Roxas Roxas entered the world edge tournament and easily climbed the ranks. In the semi-finale of the tournament, taking place in a Walmart parking lot, Roxas faced down Andrew the Penguin once again. They had both been honing their Edge to a supreme level. They broke out fighting in a fierce duel to the death, at least 14 casualties were reported but more are possible, some witnesses are still missing. Andrew got the upper hand over Roxas with his demon form, and not even Roxas' Dual Wield ability could handle his opponent's attacks. Roxas was beat, and his abilities destroyed. Andrew left Roxas to rot in the park, and the Tournament organizers never found a body. Multiple reliable sources claim to have spotted a man of Roxas' description in dark alleys and forests. It is believed that Roxas lives to this day, insane from lack of feeding the edge, and isolated from human contact. Powers and Moves * Dual Wield: Roxas splits his swords in half and fights with twice the speed * Self Harm: Through self harm Roxas gains a boost to his fierceness and anger, further increasing the damage of his attacks * Dark XClone: Roxas can create further clones, under the condition that the clones have to be an anagram of Roxas with an additional X in the name (Known clones to this date: Soxrax, Xoxaxrs, Clorox) * Demon Wings: Roxas can grow wings resembling those of the demon he sold his soul to Category:Individuals